The Shadow Slasher
by aarrancarivebecome
Summary: the kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the shadows and was sealed inside of the shadow hokage's son naruto. the hokage train's his son in the way of the shadow style jutsu's and technique's and way's. and thing's happen along the way torward greatness. naruto/tayuya.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Slasher Chapter 1 Disclaimer i dont own naruto or any related to naruto.  
This Is A canon/ non cannon story you will see what i mean.  
Well Then Welcome To The Hidden Village In The Shadow's.  
P.s Everyone Has Already Seen Naruto.

The nine tailed demon fox appeared 6 years ago and attacked the village hidden in the shadow's.  
the shadow hokage fought with the nine tails and sealed it away with in his son naruto and he did die because he did not use the reaper death seal but a modification of it the shadow style shadow technique Deathly Hollow shadow god no jutsu.

the village rejoiced and praised the shadow hokage and his son the savior.

naruto's dad the shadow hokage trained naruto in the ninja ways since he was 4.  
he was taught various shadow jutsu. what type of shadow jutsu's did he learn?  
well...who knows? the shadow hokage sighed after he told the teacher of the ninja academy that naruto just enrolled today the starting age is usually 8 but since he was the shadow hokage's son and personally trained by the shadow hokage himself.

well the academy teacher agreed. and the shadow hokage said to the teacher he would even train him whenever he could incase one day he would need his help to fight off enemies of the village.

the day at the academy ended soon and naruto surprised the teacher's all day by getting 100% on all the tests and when he sparred with the kids.  
well it always ended with a kunai to the throat and naruto telling the person.

to give up because he shadow warped behind the person the shadow warp is the advanced version of the shadow shunshin.  
everyone saw naruto just get covered in darkness and a second shadow appear behind the victim and a shadow naruto pop out of the second shadow and put a knife to the academy student.

everyone was shocked but naruto just had a semi bored look on his face.  
with a slight grin because the kid told him before the fight that he didnt care if he was the shadow hokage's son he would still win so naruto just on the inside got a little pissed.  
and went straight for the jugular literally.

naruto was walking home when a girl 2 years older then him came running up to him and said she liked his match.  
naruto bowed politely and said thank you this caused the girl to blush slightly she looked at his attire and he was dressed in a black t shirt black pants and shoes with a black utlity belt around his waist and a jet black katana sheath and a ninjato side ways at his left side.  
naruto looked at her and she was wearing all black also and had black hair just as he did.

naruto grinned slightly then that slight grin turned to normal then he asked her what is her name the pale skinned black haired girl replied lucy she asked him the same and he replied naruto they made small chit chat and naruto said he would see her tommorow and it was nice talking with her she agreed after they just walked around the vilage and talked for about 20 minute's.

naruto then headed home and home he did indeed go.  
once he reached the castle of the shadow hokage up a hill on a hillside surrounded by spooky looking tree's not to mention it suddenly started pouring naruto walked up to the door and right before he grabbed the door knob lightning flashed across the skies and a loud thunder echoed naruto then went inside and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Slasher Chapter 2 Disclaimer i dont own naruto or any related to naruto.  
This Is A canon/ non cannon story you will see what i mean.  
Well Then Welcome To The Hidden Village In The Shadow's.  
P.s Everyone Has Already Seen Naruto.

thunder echoed naruto then went inside and closed the door.  
naruto was immediately tackled and hugged by his younger sister onee-chan! alice said naruto sighed then laughed hey sis how you doing? good she replied with a smile naruto asked hey can you get off of me she replied Hai and so she did alice then told naruto that mom made dinner naruto smiled and drooled a little i love moms cooking its the best.

i know alice replied with a smile and a little drool coming out of the side of her mouth too she then said it's rice and orange chicken with broccoli naruto's eye's widened and he said oh my god this is when naruto developed two shadow's and a figure covered in darkness popped out of that second shadow then returned to normal did someone say god? naruto turned around oh hey whats up dad?  
nothing much now you should know the house rule's by now.

no one above the age of six. enter's this house without giving me fifty push up's, fifty squats, 20 kicks on each leg and 500 punches in a row.  
by the time naruto's dad kuro got done saying this naruto was already doing push up's naruto said 15 kuro smiled that's my boy you were always saying how you wanted to get stronger when you were younger you still do and this is how.

and by the time kuro got done saying that naurto said fifty and stood up and started doing squats kuro told his four year old daughter alice to watch naruto and to come tell him when he was done alice replied Hai.  
and kuro went into the kitchen where he smelled wonderful food being made he went up to his wife whom also had black hair infact everyone has black hair and pale skin in the village hidden in the shadow's he wrapped his arms around her slim toned stomach and said so whatcha cookin good lookin?  
elizabeth purred a little seductively and said orange chicken rice and broccoli because i know it's your's and the kid's favourite she turned the heat down a notch and turned around and they made out.

for a short moment right after this alice and naruto came in the kitchen elizabeth told the kids Ha! your too late. naruto and alice looked at her funny too late for what? she sighed and said never mind they then both asked if dinner is almost ready elizabeth replied in a little bit.  
and naruto and alice both gave each other a high five.  
kuro smiled at their cuteness then told naruto to lay down on his bed for about five minutes and wait for the fox to heal his muscle's naruto told him he was already fully healed.

remember when i fell down while running that one day and got that huge scrape on my right knee and how it healed almost instantly? (Remember when naruto cut his hand with the kunai and how fast that shit healed?)  
kuro said oh yeah! yeah i forgot you heal faster than i think anyways i think that DINNER'S READY! elizabeth yelled as she came out the kitchen with multiple versions of her holding dinner plate's they then put the plate's on the table and then poofed away.

and the akuma family ate. *yes thats their last name's*  
and they talked and laughed and when everyone got done with their plate's that's when their was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 sorry their is no chapter 3 because i am about to kill everyone 


End file.
